Forever and Always
by Embyr7
Summary: This is a songfic based off of the song Forever and Always by Parachute. Zach proposed to Cammie, and he had to go on a mission. She hasn't seen him in half a year, and on the night he's supposed to be back, he isn't. Then, she gets a phone call.


_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
>He was supposed to be here<br>She's sure he would have called _

Cammie sat at the table in their little dining room, staring at the candles she lit. Zach had left for a mission 6 months ago, and she missed him like a prisoner missed the sun. She missed him so much her heart ached. Yes, they've had phone calls, but it wasn't the same. And today, December 18th, was supposed to be the day he was supposed to come home. She had set up his favorite dinner, and spent hours trying to clean the house and get it ready for him. But it was almost 8:00 pm now, and she's sure he would have called if his mission got delayed.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
>No one's said they've seen him<br>Why, is something wrong? _

Cammie sits at the table sadly, and fifteen minutes tick by. She called Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, her boyfriend Tristan..everyone she could think of. Everyone told her not to worry, and that he should be back soon. Cammie couldn't help but worry, though. In a spy's life, anything could happen.

_She looks back to the window  
>Suddenly the phone rings<br>A voice says something's happened  
>That she should come right now<br>Her mind goes to December  
>She thinks of when he asked her<br>He bent down on his knees first  
>And he said<br>I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together  
>Forever and always <em>

Cammie stands up and peeks out the window that looks out on the driveway, and Zach's familiar black car wasn't there. She dreamed of it pulling up into the driveway millions of times, and she would sprint out the door and lunge herself at Zach, and they would stand there and hold each other, just basking in each others' presence. The shrill shriek of the telephone made her jump, and she ran to go get it. The only thing she could think of was hearing Zach's voice again.

"Hello? Zach?" She answered, a little out of breath.

"No, I'm afraid this is not Zach. Is this Cameron Morgan?" a strange voice said. Cammie hesitated. Was this the Circle of Cavan? Were they calling for a ransom or something?

"Yes, this is she.." Cammie answered warily.

"I'm afraid Zachary Goode is in the hospital. He's been asking for you-" Cammie dropped the phone on the floor and ran immediately to the garage, not even waiting for them to finish the sentence. She drove quickly and crazily through the traffic, the hospital being fifteen minutes away from her house. Whenever she stopped at a red light, her mind would wander to when they met, back on the exchange at Gallagher.

The Blackthorne boys came back during senior year, and then they all graduated together. She and Zach got paired up for their first mission, and they couldn't believe their luck. They were going to Paris to catch a drug dealer. They spent about seven months there, and during the sixth month, Zach took her on the most beautiful date she could ever imagine and then he proposed. It was the happiest moment of her life, and it took her a few moments to catch her breath to reply.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
>She walks right to the front desk<br>They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
>They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them <em>

Cammie practically drifted into a parking spot, and she jumped out of her car. She walked hastily towards the double doors, which would lead her into the hospital waiting room. What she really wanted to do was kick down those doors, knock out the nurse at the front desk and look through the files for the room Zach was in herself. She really did not feel like dealing with people today. But, being a spy, you were trained for these types of things.

She walked right to the front desk and put on a cheery smile.

"Hi. I'm Cameron Morgan. I'm here to see Zachary Goode." She said. The nurse pursed her lips and eyed her up and down. So much for being friendly.

"Are you family?" She asked in a high, nasal voice.

"I'm his fiance." Cammie glared. The nurse rolled her eyes and looked through the computer.

"He's on the 3rd floor, room 118. Oh! This doctor will show you to Zachary Goode's room." A tall man with dark curly hair ushered her into the elevator, and while they were in there, Cammie slumped against the wall.

Zach had _better_ be alright. She was praying that Zach wouldn't..

This was officially the longest elevator ride ever. It took, what? Ten years to get past one floor? They can't invent faster-moving elevators? When the doors finally slid open with a ding, she quickly stepped out and followed the doctor down a million halls. On the way there, he talks about the accident, how Zach had gotten shot, how they thought that the Circle agents were all unconscious...

Cammie zoned him out, not wanting to know what happened. Just the thought of Zach getting shot made her sick.

_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
>She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight<br>They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
>The house on the hillside, where they would stay<br>Stay there forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether rich or for poor or for better<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always _

"This is it. Room 118." The doctor opened the door for her, and he hurried down the hall. Cammie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the beeping of machines and the faint breathing of someone in the room. She stepped through the door and closed it, opening her eyes. Her breath caught and she knew her face wrinkled up in pain and worry, but she caught herself and put on her mask. It's been a half a year since she's seen her fiance in real life, and Zach was looking at her with his intense green eyes, still looking as handsome as ever even though he was hooked up to a million machines and tubes.

"Cammie." He said. She let out a little sob and ran to his bed. She wanted to fling herself on him, but she knew that would hurt him even more. All she could hold on to were his hands, and she squeezed them so hard she heard Zach grunt in pain.

"Zach." Her voice broke. "I missed you so, so much. I-there wasn't one day where I didn't _thin_k-" she was having trouble talking-her choked sobs were getting in the way. Zach shushed her and smoothed her hair.

"Me too. The only thing I could think of when I was going in for the kill was not defeating the Circle of Cavan, but finally finishing the blasted mission and getting home to you." He said softly. He brought his lips down to hers, and Cammie wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. He still smelled like himself, the smell that she found absolutely irresistible-the smell that still lingered on some of the shirts he left behind, which she slept with every night. She pulled back.

"Y-you're going to be okay, right?" She stuttered, wiping her eyes.

He smiled gently.

"Don't cry, Cammie-bear." He used the ridiculous nick-name he had teasingly gave her back in 11th grade. She had resented it back then, but now she yearned for him to call her Cammie-bear all the time. "You'll stress out the little baby in your tummy."

But that just made her cry even harder.

"It won't be happy without a father. _I _wasn't happy without a father." Cammie told him. Zach didn't say anything-instead he changed the topic. Zach had managed to sit up in bed now, and he pulled Cammie into the bed next to him, resting the blanket around both of their legs. She lightly leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her strawberry hair. He had secretly taken one of her sweaters with him on the mission, and every night he had sat in the hotel room with it sitting in his lap, just staring at it and inhaling her scent. The CIA allowed very limited phone calls, or he would have called her every night.

"How's the house?" Zach smirked. Cammie sighed in relief at his smirk. Everything was just so familiar. Those familiar things are what she missed most. His piercing green eyes, his tan skin, his strong arms, his smirk..

"It's great." Cammie rolled her eyes. Grant and Bex had gotten them an early wedding present: the most beautiful house on a cliff overlooking the sea. The back walls were made entirely of glass, so that they could look out to see the sun setting against the ocean as they ate dinner.

"So you can have a romantic date in your house." Bex had teased.  
><em>Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses<em>_  
><em>_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses__  
><em>_She borrows some rings from the couple next door__  
><em>_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_

They talked for a little more, and she could feel Zach getting weaker and sleepier. She tried to deny it, though. She pushed it to the back of her mind and just kept talking to him.

He was currently playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his fingers and then releasing it, only to wind it up again.

"We never even got to get married." Zach whispered. She looked at him, eyes wide and teary.

"I'll be right back." She said. She kissed him on the lips and slid out of bed, and called one of the nurses from the hall.

Zach waited in the room as he watched Cammie talk to the nurses outside, crinkling his eyebrows up in confusion. He knew he was going to have to leave her soon, and he was desperate not to. He desperately wanted to go back to their little glass house, and raise their child together. He gripped the bed sheets tightly, anger radiating off of his skin.

_Yet another thing my mother ruined for me. My life._ He thought bitterly.

Cammie knocked on room 117, and a high-pitched 'Come in!' brought her opening the door.

"Hi." She said awkwardly. There was a couple in there-the man was in the bed, his leg twisted up and demented. He had obviously broken his leg. His wife was there, and they were cuddled up in bed just as she and Zach were a minute ago.

"Um. I know this is an extremely strange request, but it's important." She almost begged. "My fiance and I..well. He-we were supposed to get married next month, and.." She swallowed back tears. "He's in the room next to yours, and I don't think he's going to.." she trailed off. "But anyway, I was wondering if I could borrow your rings. We're going to do a little ceremony here." Cammie looked down at the floor.

"Oh, darling." She looked up to see the woman's eyes brimming with tears. "Of course! Here. Take them. I-I'm so sorry, sweetie." She dropped the gorgeous rings into Cammie's palms and gave her a giant hug.

"Thank you." Cammie smiled gratefully. As she walked out the door, she heard the man mutter something along the lines of, 'Poor girl.' With a last glance at the couple, she was out of their room and back into Zach's. The chaplain was there and he said some short verses and she sat with Zach in bed again. The nurses were crying for them, but laughing at the strangeness of having a wedding in the hospital.

_She looks into his eyes, and she says _

_I want you forever, forever and always  
>Through the good and the bad and the ugly<br>We'll grow old together, and always remember  
>Whether happy or sad or whatever<br>We'll still love each other, forever and always  
>Forever and always, forever and always <em>

Cammie placed her dark blue eyes on his dark green eyes, and she could see his eyes shine with love and laughter, along with the always-present cockiness.

"Zach. There are..no words to describe how _in love_ with you I am. I love you so much it's probably unhealthy. I'm only happy when you're happy-I don't want to fly if you're still on the ground. When I'm away from you, I feel homesick. You're my home-the place where I find comfort, peace, and love. I love you, forever and always." She kissed him and slid the ring on his finger. She could feel him smile against her lips. She would miss his smile-how he would only show it to her, how seeing it could brighten up the worst of her days.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
>His voice is almost too low<br>As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
>Please just remember even if I'm not there<br>I'll always love you, forever and always _

Suddenly, the machine monitoring his heart drops dramatically. Cammie's eyes widened, and she slowly started shaking her head and trembling.

"Zach.." She cried miserably. He was still staring at her intensely, and he grasped her hand with his. His voice was so low and weak that she could barely hear it, but she would remember the words he said to her forever.

"Cammie. You were-and always will be-the love of my life. You were the only one who could see through my mask and break through the wall I put up to block my emotions. You were the only one who saw me for who _I_ was, not for who my mother was. And I love you for that. I love your laugh, I love your smile, the way you roll your eyes whenever I smirk.." He paused that moment to weakly smirk. She laughed through her tears and rolled her eyes. "Even if I'm not there, just understand that I will always, _always _be there. I'll be right by your side, loving you and our child. Don't forget." She was gasping now, tears continuously streaming down her cheeks.

And, with his last breath, he slid the ring onto her finger, kissed his new wife on the lips, and whispered,

"Forever and always, Cam."


End file.
